<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>刑满释放 by TaiSui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607182">刑满释放</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui'>TaiSui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48, 张若昀 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>刑满释放</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经复核确认……日本籍男性洼冢洋介……强行发生性关系……将其非法拘禁……等手段对被害人实施精神损害……器械……肛门撕裂，全身多处软组织损伤……猛击被害人头部……</p>
<p>上述事实，有被害人口述……等证人证言……带有精斑的性器械……DNA鉴定……现场勘验、检查、辨认笔录，监控录像等证据证实。被告人洼冢洋介亦供认。足以认定。</p>
<p>本院认为，被告人洼冢洋介……其行为已构成非法拘禁罪、强制猥亵罪、故意伤害罪……应依法从重处罚并数罪并罚……证据确实、充分……依照《中华人民共和国刑事诉讼法》第二百……裁定如下……判处有期徒刑两年零六个月……</p>
<p>本裁定自宣告之日起发生法律效力。</p>
<p>审判长，张若昀。</p>
<p>咔哒。</p>
<p>旧CRT电视机发出滋滋电流声，画面定格在宣读裁定书的年轻审判长脸上，庄严，肃穆，一丝不苟，与张若昀此刻的样子截然不同。潮湿空气阴冷微苦，角落里爬满深浅不一的青绿色霉菌，低瓦钨丝灯泡被电线牵挂在天花板，伸出电线的那个不规则孔洞在渗水，滴答滴答，污水偶尔打在灯泡上，再顺着摇摆的灯泡滴下来，随时都有短路的危险。</p>
<p>咔哒。</p>
<p>嗡——嘀嘀。</p>
<p>旧电视机倒带，重新播放。电视机太破旧，线路也有问题，播放过程中视频时常出现几秒故障，断断续续，只能凭借不完整的语句来判断这一案件。张若昀对此案印象不深，迄今为止他判决过数十起杀人奸尸肢解案，相比之下这件案子并不起眼。</p>
<p>洼冢洋介，日本人。</p>
<p>张若昀就是被这个他记不起样子的刑满释放人员绑架囚禁在此地。</p>
<p>后脑勺还在疼，但他流泪倒不是因为这个。口中卡着环形口枷，双手铐在床头用分腿器强制打开双腿，裤子被人脱下，两只纤细脚踝分别用红丝带系了一颗猫铃铛，屁眼里还插着根尺寸可怖的猫尾按摩棒。此情此景之下，后脑勺的疼痛也就不算什么了。</p>
<p>肛周刺痒，不知道是撕裂了，还是被汗水蜇的。</p>
<p>“嗯！”</p>
<p>按摩棒因湿滑角度稍偏，他挺起颤抖不已的腰，发出一声压抑的闷哼，眼角再次流下泪水。猫铃铛清脆悦耳，节奏急迫。钨丝灯泡闪烁了一下，电视机里变调的宣读声听起来像在播放YouTube上的猎奇视频。不知何处炸开铁盆掉在地上的巨响，紧跟着就是一个女人尖锐的脏口，隔着楼板传来，无法辨别语言。他剧烈挣扎，口齿不清地大声呼救，以期被这栋居民楼中的住户们注意到。</p>
<p>这是他第三次尝试。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>“法官大人，你好性感。”</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>曾有人用蹩脚中文向他呼喊。</p>
<p>张若昀抓住记忆的线头，像理旧毛线的人，不停转动大脑将线索缠成规矩的团。</p>
<p>嘭！</p>
<p>地下室的门被猛地推开撞在墙上，来者抓住回弹的门关紧锁好，手中拎的塑料袋顺手丢在地上。穿红色连体工装的青年叼着半只香烟，凌乱长发在脑后扎一个小揪，唇上与下巴有浅须，身材健美流畅，是富有爆发力的体型。这样一个街头男孩形象的叛逆青年，表情冷酷倔强，看到床上的张若昀时却绽放出快乐的笑容。</p>
<p>那笑容天真纯粹，令张若昀不寒而栗。</p>
<p>这个青年，就是囚他在此地凌辱折磨的日籍刑满释放者，洼冢洋介。</p>
<p>“感觉好吗，我的大法官？”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介调皮的凑到张若昀面前，讲话带着些许日本口音。距离拉近后张若昀发现他的黑眼球格外大，显得温柔无辜，同时又格外黑，叫人看不透。他掏出张若昀舌头的动作很粗暴，扯得张若昀痛极，露出难过的表情。</p>
<p>“三年前，应当判处我强奸致残。”洼冢洋介随意玩弄着张若昀红艳艳的舌头，“那是我今天要对你做的事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“法官大人，你让我勃起了。” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>纯良少年认真的说着下流话，在场的人羞耻的露出尴尬神情，有意无意偷觑审判席上的张若昀。法警抄起警棍打算维持法庭纪律，被张若昀制止了，对待外籍人士要友好，况且对方——张若昀看了一眼少年清澈的眼睛——还是个孩子。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>罪行必须由法律制裁，这是张若昀的原则。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“法官大人，你穿着……黑袍子，坐在那么高的地方，是想让我爬过去吻你的脚吗？”少年跃跃欲试。“然后剥下……” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“肃静！” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>法警忍无可忍。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大法官，一向贞洁禁欲的你，竟然勃起了。”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介一手抓住张若昀颤巍巍翘起的阴茎，一手握着按摩棒在张若昀屁眼里肆意戳弄。他满怀好奇探索未知，不知从何而来的少年气使他看上去异样可怖。空气变得闷热，浓稠，不可流通。张若昀深重喘息，上身整齐的三件套西装让他很不舒服，衬衫汗湿黏在皮肤上，马甲与外套闷不透气，紧裹着他滚烫的身体。</p>
<p>口涎顺着干燥起皮的嘴唇濡湿下巴，肠穴深处又痛又痒，肛门酥麻发热仿佛即刻融化。</p>
<p>想要射。</p>
<p>他忽然哭了起来。</p>
<p>“なぜ泣いていますか？”</p>
<p>柔软的嘴唇轻吻张若昀的眼睛，他忽然产生一种被爱着的错觉。</p>
<p>“不喜欢我为你挑选的按摩棒吗？”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介沾着泪水的嘴唇咧开，他扯出按摩棒，把这个不停扭动的，狼牙棒似的玩意儿展示给张若昀。失去按摩棒的阻塞，肠道与肛门松弛下来，没由来的泛起一阵酸痒的疲乏感。张若昀迷惘的看着那根按摩棒，双目失焦，定在天花板的钨丝灯泡上。</p>
<p>那里还在滴水，就像他被肏得松弛，张开一个小洞的屁眼。</p>
<p>“这疯狂的尺寸，淫荡的外观，多么适合你！”</p>
<p>按摩棒拍拍张若昀的脸，插进吐露一点红艳舌尖的口枷，搅和他嘴中多余的口涎。微微的苦臭味在口中漫延，那是他肠道里的味道，洼冢洋介在他昏迷的时候给他灌肠清理过了，但仍有味道留存不去。</p>
<p>张若昀为此感到万分耻辱。</p>
<p>洼冢洋介翻身而上，压制住突然崩溃剧烈挣扎的张若昀，将其控制在自己胯下。他兴奋的看着张若昀歇斯底里，迸发出癫狂大笑。</p>
<p>“我在牢中！每天！每天！都在预演你今天的样子！”</p>
<p>他卡住张若昀的咽喉，利用窒息迫使对方安静，爱人一样眷恋缠绵地亲吻那汗湿颀长的颈侧。</p>
<p>“不过，不及你今天的万分之一。”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介撕开张若昀的衣服，纽扣四溅，露出胸膛。张若昀的乳房比一般男性更丰满，肉乎乎的，乳头尖翘。颤巍巍的胸在地下室的湿冷空气中浮出鸡皮疙瘩，洼冢洋介捏住熟红色的乳头肆意揉搓。</p>
<p>“你的奶子好大，是不是经常在法袍下面玩弄他们？”</p>
<p>钨丝灯泡又闪烁了一下，昏黄灯光愈发暗淡。洼冢洋介掏出两粒金色乳环，干脆利落的扎进张若昀硬挺的乳头。张若昀痛叫一声，眼角又流下泪来。</p>
<p>“喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介像一个对喜欢的人献宝的小孩子。</p>
<p>楼道里传来狗叫声，张若昀没有再挣扎叫喊，洼冢洋介吸在他乳头上的湿热唇舌夺走了他全部注意力。甚至没有注意到对方掏出阴茎顶在他屁眼上，直到那根粗大的阴茎顺利钻进柔软的肛门，张若昀才如一条搁浅的鱼，发出嗬嗬喘息声。</p>
<p>钨丝灯泡啪的一声短路了。</p>
<p>猫铃铛清脆的声音疾风骤雨般疯狂，张若昀在黑暗中发出带着哭腔的呻吟声。小腹与饱满臀肉撞击的啪啪声伴着猫铃铛的响声，如同奏乐，只可惜节奏急迫，让听众喘不过气。乐器本人更加不能呼吸，他努力蜷起身体，意图摆脱洼冢洋介那根坚硬粗大的阴茎，但很快被识破，阴茎便进的更深一步。</p>
<p>张若昀怀疑洼冢洋介打算整个人都钻进他的身体里，成为被他孕育的婴儿。</p>
<p>“叫吧，声音再大点！最好把四处搜寻你的窝囊警察都叫来，我不介意让他们尝尝你的味道。”</p>
<p>青年潮热的鼻息打在张若昀脸上，他搂紧张若昀，啃咬这具骨骼纤细的身体，像一头交媾中的野兽。两人交合的地方发出噗嗤声和咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声，洼冢洋介先前灌进深处的甘油被肏了出来，张若昀像一个淫水淋漓的女人，颤抖着张开腿，乞求更多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“法官大人，我叫洼冢洋介，你记住我。” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>法院上下盛赞随和的气质法官看都没有看那个殷勤备至的少年，头也不回的离开了法庭，只留给少年一个挺直的背影。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“他让我有性欲。” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>少年对法警说。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴茎退出肠道，几颗带刺跳蛋塞进去，阴茎重新顶回那个温暖的地方。张若昀几乎痉挛起来，太深入的跳蛋仿佛有什么在入侵他，当阴茎开始抽插，他禁不住发出凄惨的哭喊声。洼冢洋介神经质地笑起来，仿佛对他的惨状十分满意。</p>
<p>这栋楼的某一户人家在大声外放最近流行的歌，音乐声若隐若现。</p>
<p>前列腺被狠狠撞击着，张若昀的阴茎不断渗流前列腺液，快感渐渐汇集在他的小腹。</p>
<p>老鼠从房门的破洞钻进来。</p>
<p>张若昀呆滞的看着黑暗中某一处，身体随着洼冢洋介的撞击摇晃着。</p>
<p>有人在吵架，打碎了一只盘子。</p>
<p>腰腹抽搐，阴茎挺起，张若昀的精液射在洼冢洋介的阴毛上。他浑身湿透，汗水在高热的身体上几乎蒸腾。口涎还在流，喉咙很干，发出嘶哑的呻吟声。洼冢洋介解开他的双手，将瘫软的他翻了个身，翘着屁股趴在床上。口枷也取下来，洼冢洋介甚至贴心的为他活动了一下僵硬的下颌。</p>
<p>“放……放了我……”</p>
<p>酸痛的嘴巴口齿不清，嗓子几乎发不出声音。</p>
<p>洼冢洋介将一个金属棒状物插进他狼藉的屁眼，那里满是黏滑的啫喱状液体，正顺着会阴缓慢流向湿漉漉的阴毛。他抓住张若昀饱满的臀肉，用力揉捏，润泽的皮肉从他的指缝中挤出来。</p>
<p>“不行！”日籍青年低声笑着，宛如一个压抑狂躁的疯子。“我要你变成，我的玩具！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>警棍狠狠砸在脊背上，少年微微弓腰抵御。他回味着张若昀在审判席上端坐时冷淡的神情，阴茎不由得肿痛起来。 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>经复核确认……日本籍男性洼冢洋介……强行发生性关系……将其非法拘禁……等手段对被害人实施精神损害……器械……肛门撕裂，全身多处软组织损伤……猛击被害人头部……</p>
<p>电视机还在回放庭审现场，痛苦的闷哼与哭叫在地下室起伏不休，空气中弥漫着潮湿的霉菌味，还有精液与血的腥味。</p>
<p>“经复核确认……”包含恶意的男声笑着重复电视机里的裁决。“大法官张若昀，诱人犯罪，淫荡不堪……”</p>
<p>上述事实，有被害人口述……等证人证言……带有精斑的性器械……DNA鉴定……现场勘验、检查、辨认笔录，监控录像等证据证实。被告人洼冢洋介亦供认。足以认定。</p>
<p>“上述事实，有证人洼冢洋介检查确认，被告人张若昀……”</p>
<p>说着，洼冢洋介给了张若昀一耳光，张若昀发出意识不清的呻吟声。</p>
<p>“……亦供认。足以认定。”</p>
<p>本院认为，被告人洼冢洋介……其行为已构成非法拘禁罪、强制猥亵罪、故意伤害罪……应依法从重处罚并数罪并罚……证据确实、充分……依照《中华人民共和国刑事诉讼法》第二百……裁定如下……判处有期徒刑两年零六个月……</p>
<p>“本院认为，被告人张若昀……有罪，依照洼冢洋介喜好，裁定如下……”</p>
<p>洼冢洋介含住张若昀的耳垂，咬了咬那块软肉。。</p>
<p>“……判处终身监禁，成为洼冢洋介终生禁脔。”</p>
<p>本裁定自宣告之日起发生法律效力。</p>
<p>审判长，洼冢洋介。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>